Erin Ulmer
Erin Ulmer is a character in the film Final Destination 3. She is a survivor of the Devil's Flight derailment and is the girlfriend of Ian McKinley. Both Ian and Erin were attending their senior carnival at their high school and decided to get on the roller-coaster Devil's Flight. As they got on, the roller-coaster began to crash and the front part detached, sending half of the riders to their deaths. Soon enough, the coaster stopped upside-down in a loop and Ian and Erin were left hanging onto their seats. Neither of them could hold on, and they both fell, dying on impact. However, this was all only a premonition experienced by Wendy Christensen. After seeing the premonition, she freaked out and caused a giant fight. In the squabble, Lewis slapped Erin in the face and Ian got into the fight as well, along with Erin, and didn't get on the coaster. Later, Erin was seen signing yearbooks at her school and attended Ashley and Ashlyn's funerals. Erin was the fifth survivor to die. Death As Erin was working with Ian inside of a retail shop, Wendy and Kevin payed a visit to the store after Ashley, Ashlyn, Frankie and Lewis die. They tried to convince both of them that Death was after them and killing them in bizarre accidents, but they thought both of them were crazy. Due to a chain reaction caused by a falling box and chain, a forklift turns on unbeknown to the group. As they talk in an open area, the forklift silently begins to drive down the store, impaling a large shelf with its forks. A hammer falls off the shelf and causes the forklift to raise the shelf. It slowly began to rise into the air, still unbeknown to the group, and bthumb|right|300px|Erin's Deathegan to press against a set of ladders. After much force is exerted, the ladders snap and the shelf knocks over a set of wooden planks (which were meant to kill Ian). In the confusion, one plank landed on top of the other and sent it through a sandbag, spraying sand in Erin's face. Erin screams and falls backwards, sliding against the ground until her head brushes against a nailgun Ian left on a set of boxes. The nailgun activates and shoots several large nails into the back of Erin's head, protruding through her face. Signs/Clues *Wendy sees several fans, reminiscing Frankie's death. *A soft gust of wind blows in the store. *The lights in the store flicker for a brief moment. *Wendy takes a picture of Ian and Erin. In the photo, it looks like Ian is about to shoot Erin in the head with a gun. *The way Erin held up her arm at her face when the nails permeate her head is the same pose as the photo. *In a deleted scene, Erin doesn't die due to sand. A pigeon (one that Ian didn't kill in the real version) flies up in her face and as she swats at it she slips on sawdust on the floor. However she is still shot with nails in the same fashion. *In the opening, there is a woman with nails through her face. Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Final Destination 3 characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Impaled